


I Melt(Everytime you Look at me that way)

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey and Emily finally consummate their relationship after several months of dating.





	I Melt(Everytime you Look at me that way)

Aubrey lays stretched out on Emily’s king size bed. Her hands behind her head as she watches her beautiful girlfriend, wearing nothing but a short silk robe, lighting candles all around the room. The white button down oxford shirt she’s wearing barely covering her black thong.

Emily is trying to set the mood, soft music, and candlelight. While it’s taking every ounce of strength Aubrey has, not to stand up from the bed and ravish the brunette where she stands.

This night has been a long time coming. They both have been yearning to touch one another for months, but had decided when they first got together that they were going to take things slow and establish a solid relationship before becoming intimate. 

Tonight there will be no more waiting.

Aubrey feels the bed dip beside her and watches as Emily makes herself comfortable on the bed.

Her hands move from behind her head and she turns over so that she is face to face with a smiling Emily. 

Aubrey feels the need to touch Emily everywhere at one time and is trying not to become overwhelmed by the amount of soft skin prominently on display before her. 

Aubrey starts by running her left hand slowly up Emily’s leg, from her kneecap up her smooth thigh. Enjoying the soft hum of appreciation she gets from Emily and feeling a tug low in her belly as her own wetness coats her barely there thong and her inner thighs.

She runs her hand up the apex of Emily’s thighs just barely skimming past where Emily needs her the most, and she knows she’s on the right path when Emily exhales a shaky sigh. 

Aubrey makes eye contact with Emily as she reaches the small strip of a tie that is holding Emily’s robe closed and keeping so much of that soft skin from Aubrey’s reach. Smoky blue eyes staring into pools of darkness, Emily’s pupils fully blown and dilated. Her mouth parted and raspy breaths coming out as Aubrey slowly undoes the knot and exposes Emily’s naked torso and breasts to her hungry gaze.

Aubrey licks her lips lasciviously.

As her hand continues its upward journey across Emily’s torso and over her rib cage Aubrey gets mesmerized by the goosebumps that break out across the brunettes skin with each stroke from her fingertips. 

Her hand skims across the underside of a perky breast, nipple taught and puckered with arousal. 

Aubrey’s hand continues its journey up until it is in the soft curls falling down the back of Emily’s neck. Aubrey grabs a handful of dark waves and leans in to press her lips against Emily’s.

The kiss is hot and wet and needy. Tongues and teeth clashing as Aubrey pulls herself up to straddle Emily’s waist.

Aubrey’s hands both run freely now. Her right cupping and squeezing a perky breast. She extends her left pointer finger and runs it from the back of Emily’s neck, down the valley between her breasts, and down her torso. 

As she reaches the heat between Emily’s legs she gently lowers that one finger between Emily’s hot wet folds. The sound of Emily’s gasp and the upward thrust of her hips makes Aubrey moan and thrust her own hips.

As she gathered Emily’s wetness on the top of her finger and rubbed it over her clit she lowered her head to Emily’s breast and replaced her hand with her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the taught nipple.

The angle was difficult with the way Aubrey was sitting on Emily so she adjusted her body where her own legs were wrapped around one of Emily’s thighs giving her easier access to Emily’s dripping wet pussy.

As her finger moved down Emily’s entrance, she listened to the younger girls sharp intake of breath as she gently slipped herself inside. 

Emily arched her back as she adjusted to the sensation of feeling Aubrey’s finger inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Aubrey quickly added her middle finger with her pointer finger enjoying the pleasurable sting of being stretched by her lover.

As Aubrey’s fingers pistoned in and out of Emily the brunette rocked her hips welcoming each thrust with an upward bounce. Aubrey rocked her own hips against Emily’s thigh feeling her own release building deep in her gut.

She felt Emily’s walls constricting around her fingers signaling her release would be coming soon. Aubrey bit down on the nipple she had been worshiping causing Emily’s back to arch and her release to wash over her with a loud moan and a shudder.

Aubrey rode out her own release against Emily’s thigh, her back arching and her body becoming so tight she felt like she might simultaneously float and break in two.

As both women came down from their orgasms Emily wiped the sweaty hair that was stuck to Aubrey’s forehead away. 

“Come here and kiss me.” Emily says as she pulls Aubrey up flush against her. 

They got lost of the sensation of slow sloppy kisses as their erratic heartbeats slowed down. 

“I love you so much.” Aubrey says as she lays beside Emily, hand lazily tracing patterns on the brunettes skin.

“I love you too baby. Now shhh so we can rest up for round two.” Emily says with a sleepy smile and a half assed attempt at a wink.

They lay there in the silence letting each other’s heartbeat lull them into a peaceful sleep. Enjoying the feel of naked skin on naked skin, until their carnal desires woke them to begin another round. Both women not sure if they would ever be satiated now that they had opened the floodgates.


End file.
